


Шоколад

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть люди, думал Майкл, которые любое, самое обыденное действие способны превратить в целое представление по системе Станиславского. Встречайте – театр одного актера, Джеймса, мать его так, Макэвоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколад

Есть люди, думал Майкл, которые любое, самое обыденное действие способны превратить в целое представление по системе Станиславского. Встречайте – театр одного актера, Джеймса, мать его так, Макэвоя.  
Как ни странно, большую часть времени Джеймс даже ухитрялся вести себя в рамках приличий – но стоило ему почуять, что он попал в фокус чьего-либо внимания – и все. Финита. Шоу маст гоу он.  
(Кевин Бейкон, когда Майкл под пиво пожаловался ему на Макэвой-эффект, только гнусно заржал и сказал вот это самое, про шоу, которое продолжается, и еще добавил цитату из Шекспира, мол, весь мир – театр. Поскольку Майкл уже несколько месяцев работал со съемочной группой "Первого класса", он был глубоко убежден, что классик ошибся, и мир, натурально, дурдом, а он, Майкл, за какие-то особые грехи попал в отделение для буйнопомешанных).  
Вот и сейчас – механизм сработал безотказно. Майкл за завтраком задумался о чем-то своем, не успел отвести взгляда от разворачивающего шоколадку Джеймса, и, конечно же, попался.  
Или просто зараза Макэвой специально оттачивал на нем свои навыки.  
Сначала он просто шелестел оберткой, потупив взгляд и зачем-то закусив нижнюю губу. Потом, так и не открыв упрямый квадратик (хотя что там было открывать-то?), поднес его прямо в пластиковой упаковке ко рту, - Майкл шумно сглотнул, - схватился зубами за краешек, - Майкл едва не смял пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, - и рванул, не забыв добавить многозначительный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Майкл подумал, что ему не помешала бы табличка "Намек понятен", а Джеймс, как ни в чем не бывало, уже раздраконивал вскрытую неприличнейшим образом упаковку, ломая плитку на неровные кусочки.  
Майкл дернул за ворот футболки и попытался сосредоточиться на утренних газетах, гадая, действуют ли макэвойские штучки только на него, или остальные члены съемочной группы, завтракающие с ними, просто лучше владеют собой.  
\- Что пишут? – спросил Джеймс, привставая со своего места и перегибаясь через стол. Майкл открыл было рот, чтобы ответить – да так и забыл закрыть. Потому что растаявший шоколад собрался каплей в уголке рта Макэвоя, и больше всего на свете хотелось – слизнуть, попробовать на вкус, а этот… этот… еще и взялся облизывать перепачканные коричневым пальцы, улыбаясь при этом так, что Калеб, сидевший рядом с Майклом, поперхнулся тостом.  
\- Пишут, - деревянным голосом сказал Майкл, даже не глядя в позабытую газету, - что злоупотребление шоколадом опасно для здоровья.  
"Окружающих", - мысленно добавил он и, прицелившись, пнул Джеймса под столом. О чем немедленно пожалел, потому что носок чужого кроссовка в ответ уперся ему в голень в издевательской пародии на ласку. Майкл закатил глаза.  
"Драть тебя мало, шпана шотландская", - подумал он. К сожалению – или к счастью, учитывая двусмысленность выбранного глагола – Джеймс не обладал способностями своего героя Чарльза и мысли читать еще не научился, а потому плюхнулся на место, безмятежно улыбаясь, еще раз облизнулся и спросил:  
\- Рискнешь попробовать?  
Майкл, наверное, с полминуты смотрел на протянутые ему полплитки шоколада, но так и не смог придумать варианта ответа, за который ему не вкатят иск от кинокомпании или не надают по шее за оскорбление партнеров по съемкам.  
Поэтому он просто взял уже изрядно подтаявшее лакомство, мимолетно коснувшись руки Джеймса; тот как-то заторможенно моргнул, не отрывая глаз от его лица, и Майклу на какое-то мгновение показалось, что он видит отражение собственных мыслей в невозможных голубых глазах.  
Он хмыкнул и облизал пальцы.  
Тоже еще, наваждение – длиной с одну плитку шоколада на двоих.


End file.
